1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an herbal extract and, more particularly, to an herbal extract extracting from a mixture containing Antrodia cinnamomea, Rhinacanthus nasutus and Phellinus linteus. The present invention further relates to a method of treating liver cancer.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to Health Promotion Administration, Ministry of Health and Welfare in Taiwan, liver cancer is the second leading causes of cancer death in Taiwan and a total of 7,000 deaths are reported every year. The major reason is the prevalence of chronic hepatitis B and hepatitis C, which eventually causes cirrhosis or liver cancer.
Conventional treatment of liver cancer includes surgical resection and liver transplantation. Moreover, patients without qualification for a liver transplant have to choose an alternative treatment, such as radiofrequency ablation. However, radiofrequency ablation is a high cost treatment, has a higher possibility of causing complication, and is only suitable for small tumors (<2 cm).
Antrodia cinnamomea, a fungus indigenous to Taiwan, grows on decayed Cinnamomum kanehirai. Antrodia cinnamomea is rich in active ingredients such as triterpenes and superoxide dismutases and commonly used for liver protection.
Antrodia cinnamomea belongs to herbs with cold property and shows effect on removing free radicals and mitigating inflammation. However, a long-term application of Antrodia cinnamomea may excessively remove free radicals, resulting in a cold constitution with reduced immunity.
Rhinacanthus nasutus shows effects on reliving internal heat production and detoxication. Phellinus linteus contains polysaccharides as major active ingredients, which is capable of activating immunity system and improving immunity.
In light of this, it is necessary to provide an herbal extract and a method of treating liver cancer.